moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Meriliah Forger
Under Reconstruction Meriliah Forger is a half-elf who once served as a Sergeant within the First Regiment. She was with the First since the age of fifteen, where she initially served as Mairaed Montclair's (then O'Callaghan) squire. She briefly served in the Order of Saint Isaac, then left the Order to pursue a new path within the Brotherhood of the Horse, squiring under Sir Elevaan Greywald. She was knighted again on December 22, 34 LC, earning the title the Swift. She has since left the Regiment and has been working as a blade for hire ever since. Appearance Meri has a youthful face with sad, dainty features that she touches up ever so slightly with makeup whenever she has time. She has small, mossy green eyes. They appear human enough, boasting only a hint of a golden glow. She has short, silvery hair. There are still streaks of ash blonde left in it, but they're far between now. She always has a ribbon in her hair. Meriliah stands at a fairly average 5’6” with a slightly curvy form. She has a decent bit of muscle and likes to flaunt her arms by flexing at her friends. She takes a lot of pride in her agility and strength, often climbing up nearby buildings, trees, walls…basically anything she can. Personality Reworking History 'Early Life and the Regiment' Meriliah Forger came to Stormwind at the age of fifteen after Theramore was destroyed. She was recruited by the Dame Theodora Ke'tar and soon after went to serve as the squire to Dame Mairaed Montclair. It took her a long time to stop calling herself a 'coward', and even longer to grow into her own skin. However, being around her fellow soldiers and her slowly budding skills as a warrior and healer helped to bring her into her own. Meri eventually Order of Saint Isaac at the suggestion of Dame Mairaed. She was an aspirant under Andraste Tygen, where she trained as a paladin. At the time, she did well. She was a powerful healer and seemed inclined to follow the Light as it was taught by the church. She was knighted at sixteen and given the title, 'The Brave'. Shortly after, she took up the mantle of 'Ordinary' within the Order after Andraste Tygen retired. The responsibility and pressure to be essentially perfect led her to have an identity crisis of sorts. She lost the ability to wield the Light and resigned from her post as Ordinary. She also forsook her title of "the Brave." She requested to join the Brotherhood of the Horse shortly after this in hopes of finding a new path. and squired under Sir Elevaan Greywald. Like the rest of the Regiment, Meriliah was at the Portal helping to defend Azeroth and to fight back the Iron Horde. It was a long, grueling battle, one that she made it out of with minimal injuries. During her time in Draenor, Meriliah was knighted a second time, this time within the Brotherhood of the Horse. On an overlook in Gorgrond, Meriliah swore an oath to the Brotherhood and was knighted by Duke Maxen Montclair. She was given a new set of armor and a new blade, dubbed 'Shimmerfang' by the Duke. This, along with full ownership of her mare, made the evening one of the best she'd had in a long time. Leaving the Regiment A few months after returning from Draenor, Meriliah left the First Regiment. She resigned with little warning. She left behind her armor and her horse before fleeing in the night. She didn't tell her companions farewell. She didn't tell anyone other than the Duke she was leaving. She didn't need to leave her horse or armor, but when asked about it later, she said it felt wrong to take. The only thing she kept was her sword, Shimmerfang, since it had been a gift. Life Alone and Meri's Return For a while, Meriliah disappeared. Where she went, and what she did, no one is really sure. All that people know is that when she finally returned to Stormwind years later, she'd changed. Her hair was almost completely silver. She had new scars, and her fighting style was brutal. She was still Meriliah though--still the girl with the quirky grin, cheeky tongue, and blue hair ribbon. Trivia * She always has food on her. Always. Just ask. She'll share. * Her title, "Child of the Light", was given to her by another player during the Battle for Dalaran after she helped to heal a number of mages, prior to having competent training in the Light. It was after this that her training began in earnest, with Mairaed Montclair teaching her. * Her last name was a pun on her parent's professions--blacksmithing and scribing. A blacksmith forges armor. A scribe forges documents. * Her personality was inspired by a mix of Lirael from the Abhorson Trilogy and ''Alanna the Lioness from ''Song of the Lioness. Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:High Elf Category:Half Elf Category:Paladins Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Soldiers Category:Half Breed